Jamie's New Girlfriend
by BlueFaerie18
Summary: Since Jamie always wanted a girlfriend but he finds one any way. He finds a girl name Tea Nelson the girl she wasn't interest in, but now she does, at first when she become fear but he help her calm her down, he tells her not to be scared or nothing afraid. When Tea become really happy that he made, but after a kiss, they have become boyfriend and girlfriend.


**Hey there, and this is my first Megas XLR fanfic but as you know I watch that before and it was good. Jamie always wanted a girlfriend but anyway for make that change I just wanted to be the part like as you know.**

* * *

While sitting at the Megas car but since Jamie and Kiva never got along especially with his snobby laid back attitude, but he might as well find some girl who wants to go out with her.

Coop always the one who cleaning out Megas

* * *

**Jamie walks into a mall while the gang hang out while the young adult girl is hanging out with her mom all the time but once then, he sees a girl sitting at the table chilling out, she has black long curly hair, hazel brown eyes, but whenever it is, she had turn away so she won't be thinking about men but he walk into her and tells her.**

"Hey there sweetheart, how are you today?"

As she turn to him and said "Hi, how are you today?" she change her moods and asked "Hey what are you doing here at the table anyway?"

"I just want to say hey babe and how's it going?" Jamie said

Her mom says in a nice way "Can you please leave my daughter alone because she's not interested in men, thank you."

Jamie wanted to say "I just want to talk to her for awhile, and get to know her."

Her mom say "Why would you wanna get to know her and try to talk to her instead coming to me?"

"Because I just want to see because she is beautiful, gorgeous and fabulous." Jamie said

"Go away, just leave me alone." The girl said in a mean way.

"Since you're over here with us in a table, who are you?"

"I'm Jamie

* * *

**At the girl's house in New Jersey**

Jamie stand here but as he ring the doorbell but once then he followed on the way of the house.

"Who is it?"

* * *

**While hanging out at night time, they are outside looking at the moon while Téa hold Jamie's arm and look at the dark sky.**

"Say, so your mom wouldn't let you hang out with me huh?"

"Nah, not doing anything bad here never but matter of fact, I always stay out of trouble for once."

"Yea so and what do you think of this moon and stars?"

"The moon and stars, but they look seem familiar as you know they also taste it like candy as usual."

"Have you seen the moon and star I mean you wanted to come outside to look at them."

"I always wanted to look at them right from the start."

"So you live with her but she says that she keeps an eye on you?"

"Yes but you know my mother...she's very over protective...she keeps an eye on me all the time and all that matters."

"Is that how you prefer or is that how she is protecting you?"

"Yea that's what she always do is protecting me from certain people."

"Yea how can you stay of out trouble?"

"By listening to her and even obey her and do what she says."

"Have you been a fast girl before?"

"No I have not been a fast girl at all, but you know, some boys than less some girls are too fast while they hang out with guys doesn't mea-."

Jamie step back a little while she was just saying about it. "Honey, I know how it is but I've been there before while some girls at their young age hanging out with boys and end up got pregnant with one another."

"Yes, that's what I am trying to say."

"Yeah whenever when someone is trying to hurt me if they hurt me, I'll hurt them."

"No no I am the guy and I'll never hurt you like that, or do anything to you like that, don't be scared."

As Téa sigh in fear as emit so she become worry and scared that her mom might get upset with if she try to date him. She she was shocked in fear.

"Jamie I'm so scared! I'm so worry about my mommy but you know what I think I should go back inside." Téa shouted as start to cry in fear "I don't know how am I suppose to do without her that she'll never love me again!"

"Téa, calm down! Don't say things like that!" Jamie shout to her as he pull her in his chest and rub her head, he hush her up but tells her that it is going to be fine. Baby..."

"Yeah?" Téa was calm down as he try so well by holding her head back and forth, while he hushed her up.

"You want to know why that I'm not scared?"

"Am I being scared that someone is going to get me here? This means you used to be afraid of something?"

"Of course I have sweetheart, because one thing remains that you..."

Téa took a deep breath as she still in Jamie's arms while he rubs her hair while hugged her.

"My mother always say being afraid, shy, or even being scared isn't going to work things out."

"How often if you were being scared?"

"I'm often afraid to go out on the streets walking out there, it's too dangerous for me." Téa said that she's scared to go out at night.

"Okay if you were not scared anymore that you are becoming a brave girl, if that wasn't so harsh on anything, let me just say one thing..."

Tea was out of Jamie's arms but he let go of her.

"What is it? Are you trying to make me really happy, Jamie?" Téa said

"I want you to listen to me very carefully." Jamie said "I'm going to talk you through this. I can't make it all better, but I'm pretty sure I can make the fear you're feeling a whole lot more bearable, so you can save that important part of your sanity."

Téa was even scared at first but if was think of it, but it is time for her to get rid of the fear.

"You were right Jamie. You were so right about it even though when I became scared, or being afraid of something..." she said as she will let go of the fear that she was gone through "All has it been then since I was little not only if I get terrified."

Jamie place his hands on her face while he look her in the eye while he thinks that she is a pretty girl, he tells her that everything is going to be okay.

"Tea, you are so beautiful and gorgeous you know that?" Jamie asked as he tells her that she is attractive and cute.

"Thank you Jamie, I always say that I am pretty and gorgeous but being a cutie girl."

"Wanna talk a walk to a park?"

"Sure I wanna take a walk, it'll make me so happy!"

Jamie and Tea are taking a walk by the window outside in the backyard by the patio, the two hug each other at first sight but since he made her feeling better as usual, suddenly they went backyard while they talk.

"Jamie wow, I can't believe that you made me so happy! I see it!"

"You did see it hun, but you know what?" Jame asked as he likes her.

"Betcha say if you would see your friend Coop has built a giant robot in a backyard?"

"Betcha say if you have sit on the car with us."

"Oh My Gosh, I would totally say this, but if my mom says do the right thing maybe if my aunt already said the right guy, but not the wrong boyfriend."

"I know you are, but I'm not the wrong guy sweet chick." Jamie said "I am the right one."

"I'm glad that you are the right one Jamie but some boys are wrong some boys are right, as you know right from the start."

"How about if I say this..." he said.

"What you about to say?" Tea has gasped "Are you gonna say?"

"Let me here say this..." he said "You mean..."

"You mean...the kiss!" Tea said "Definitely the kiss I knew how if I do."

"What if I kiss you but one thing remains for, not only if I was in love with you." Jamie said as Tea give a kiss on his thin cheekbones.

Jamie blushed while Tea is smiling that made her feel happy.

"Jamie you are my everything you know that?"

"Of course I am your everything sweetheart, but as you know that if you were my girlfriend, I can just date you."

"Yea it's obviously romantic!"

Jamie and Tea were staring into each other's eyes, their face grew closer and closer, they have close their eyes as they share a kiss on each other's lips.

Tea was thinking in her head wish was then, she was engaging to Jamie while he propose her, in after they're dating, they get married, but also having children while Jamie holds her baby daughter name Jasmine in his arms while Kiva looks at her while she's standing. But the thinking flash ended.

Two minutes the kiss was released, Jamie and Tea smile while she puts her hand on his shoulders, while he grabs her waist and wrap around.

"Did you see that babe?"

"Yeah hon?"

"About the kiss?"

"Yes I sure did and I love it!"

"I'm glad we kissed!"

"I am so too!"

"Tea, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can ask me anything Jamie. What is it?"

"Will...will you be my girlfriend?" Jamie asked

"Your girlfriend?" Tea asked as she gasped "Of course I wanna be your girlfriend!"

Jamie and Tea smile as they close their eyes as they kiss again, but since Coop and Kiva were looking at them while the couple are kissing...Kiva said.

"Awwww look at the two together, they are so cuttte!" Kiva smile as she see the two couple together.

"Looking cute together...huh?" Coop asked "This is why Jamie has finally found himself a girlfriend."


End file.
